Blurred Lines
by Cricket90
Summary: Liz's rapist is out for revenge after being released from prison.


Title: Blurred Lines

Author: Cricket90

Rating: M

Pairing: Liz/Lucky, Sam/Jason

Content Warning: Rape, Violence

Summary: When Tom Yergin, Liz's rapist, is released from prison, she is unnerved to say the least. So she asks Lucky to stay the night with her. They reminisce and their love is rekindled. Across town, however, Sam is walking to Jason's penthouse. She cuts through the park, not knowing the danger that lurks after dark. A few hours later, Jason stumbles across Sam. Beaten and bloody, all she can say is "Warn Liz". Jason calls Lucky and they both realize exactly who is behind this...

"In other news today, convicted rapist Tom Yergin has been released from prison…" Liz Webber dropped the dish in her hand, shattering it into a million pieces. Her heart caught in her throat. She leaned on the counter for support, fearing that she would collapse. She made her way to the table and sat down. With trembling hands, she picked up the telephone and dialed Lucky's number.

"Spencer." She heard his voice and felt slightly reassured. It had been Lucky who had saved her the last time and she knew that he would always help her. He had been her hero since she was fifteen years old.

"Lucky," her voice shook with fear.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"It's…Tom was released today. I'm really scared Lucky. What if he comes after me again? What if…" Tears overtook her and she sat there for a few minutes, sobbing before she found her voice again. "Could you please stay with me tonight?"

"Okay." It was a simple answer, but it made her feel so much better. "I'll be over right after my shift."

Lucky, true to his word, was there a few minutes after his shift ended. Liz answered the door, grateful to see Lucky on the other side. She ushered him in and quickly shut and locked the door. She felt like she was being paranoid but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Not really." Lucky smiled at her and Liz found that, surprisingly, it was not awkward to be together in the house that had once been the home they shared. She just wished that it would be better than just not awkward.

"What's wrong," Lucky asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's just this. Us. It makes me remember the way things were. When I was fifteen, even with the rape and everything else that happened, I always knew that things would be okay. Because I had you."

"You'll always have me," Lucky said, slowly closing the space between them. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "We have both made mistakes. We've hurt each other in ways neither of us could have imagined. But somehow I still miss you and you still miss me. What does that tell you?"

"What does it tell you," Liz asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper for fear of breaking the moment.

"It tells me that we should never have ended. We let go of something good too easily. I miss us Elizabeth. I want us back. Do you?"

"More than anything in the world," she answered. She leaned in and kissed Lucky. The kiss was gentle yet urgent. Conveying all the joy and fear and longing all at once.

They reluctantly broke the kiss and sat down on the couch together. "Where are Cam and Jake," Lucky asked.

"They're with Grams. I didn't want them here while I was freaking out." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Lucky."

"For what?"

"For everything that has happened. For lying and pushing you out and…"

"Liz," Lucky cut her off. "We both made too many mistakes to apologize for. All we can do now is try to do better in the future. We can't change what happened."

"In some ways I wish we could," Liz looked at him sadly. "But in other ways, I can't wish that. If we changed what happened, I wouldn't have Jake."

"I know. And no matter what my feelings about Jason are, I still love that little boy."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Liz looked over at him. "Want to bake some brownies?"

"Your brownies?"

"Yes, my brownies. I've gotten a lot better at baking them since I was sixteen and you know it."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "I just love teasing you."

They walked into the kitchen and Lucky sat down at the table. Liz grabbed a big bowl from the pantry along with flour, cocoa powder, and sugar. She sat them down on the table and smiled at him. "You know, you're the only man I've ever made brownies for."

"Really?" Lucky asked, sounding surprised. "Why?"

"Because it's our thing. I just wouldn't feel right baking brownies for anyone but you."

They spent the next two hours, talking and laughing and eating brownies. Liz had managed to push Tom out of her mind almost completely. Except for the feeling that he was out to get her. She hoped that she was wrong, but her gut seldom was.


End file.
